Naxiro dark
(name) naxelence zero dark nicknamed naxiro for short his more public name is the white reaper since he is accused to be murder of multiple men women and children it also best suits him for the common wardrobe color is white and he is a reaper (Appearance) he is appeared to have white spiked hair that points downward on his face covering his face from time to time with a light blue fire hair pattern on it as well as his robe (jacket his signature) no one is wiser than him (same wisdom as yoda or any old guy) (Powers) He appears to have the ability to disappear from a blink of an eye and reappear in the same spot for he cannot move from that position he can also not be felt but he can surly see them so he can reappear whenever he wishes Light speed - able to travel the speed of light in a flash (considers cheating from sonic the hedgehog) he has strength and stamina of a warrior and has surprising swordsmen skill he can projects small fire shots from the palm from his hand that he dubs sacred fire shots he can also grow wings of a angel and a demon to fly and increase his aura strength He signature move is a death kill called the soul breaker grip where he is able to forcibly grab a person’s soul and crush them causing their existence to never have happened and anyone who haven’t seen this terrible death will not know him at all (birth) his birth in the planet and world called tenalps but in earth if he had been born there his birth date would have been is translated to be in January 1, 2000 the year of the dragon his birth was on the rare sight on planet tenalps is the garden hill and plain field of all kinds of flowers planted by yours truly he has the ability to guess correctly. Strange enough he was the age of 5 n that day for guardians do not appear till their fifth age He has the element power of light and darkness able to have an emotion aura of happiness and sadness which rarely gives off in a large group of crowd (Armor) his attire is the robe like jacket that can change form and size whenever it is necessary and when the wearer desires it. It also contains warmth from the fire on its pattern thus unneeding any other jacket during winter and blizzards it also soaks up any wet stains and dirty stains thus making it alas clean and dry as well as The AGAS anti-gravity-aero-shoes able for the wearer to walk on walks and slide in the air with ease and walk on water also The axon bracelets give the wearer limited power from all the energy that they can use up at a time from causing them to over use their energy also it contain extremely great weight making the user gain stronger with each passing day they continue to wear them and can store extra energy WATCH is handmade by him giving home to SAKURA a friend of his and can hold unlimited items and accessories and can create the Alcon cards (yugioh mixed with anime and other games heroes and villains) (Personality) he is quite well mannered and is quiet. He speaks only when it’s necessary and shows respect to those who deserve it at times he appears to be the most mature man that any person have ever seen as his has no rage that over comes him nor does jealousy gets in the way he also If he had a theme song it is great escape by Kevin Rudolf or possibly fireflies from owl city they both give off some kind for him but best not to say both represent him hard to choose really (Forms) Rage form- he flame pattern goes red and he goes into frenzy attacking people who he had rage upon if he had had rage at all this can be triggered if he friends are being tortured or tormented thus making his friends pain his pain and the key to unlocking this infinite rage. Child form- if he had feelings and be extremely happy thus not he changes to this form a child version of him acting completely like angel happy carefree powerful and loving this is a rare form for him for hardly anything gets him to be in this form Reaper form- he grabs his scythe and can reap any souls that have died and must pass on he can choose whether they can be revived or pass on to hell or heaven it’s his choose but he lets them choose but once revived they relive their lives but no other will know who he/she is Cerberus form- a powerful form of himself able to gain armor of Cerberus and fight like a knight of which that had slain Cerberus from the world and into the shadow world Miracle form- a ultra level version of himself he now has 6 wings and is almost a god himself